shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Revelation
Revelation is the name of a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available to be played as a part of Dangerous Show event. A famous traveling circus has come to the Dynasty capital. Fangirl decided to join the circus. But when she snuck into their tent, she heard the performers plotting something not good; they are actually a bunch of bandits. After the show is finished, they planned to rob everyone and burn the tent. The Fangirl finds the player and informs them about this, and she asks their help to stop this fake circus. Fight Info This mode consists of 8 stages. Advancing to the next stage will increase the reward value. If the players loses a stage, they are allowed to try again for up to a total of three tries after which they will be given the determined amount of rewards. The players must start from the first stage if they wishes to try again. Players have to win all 8 stages in order to complete the mode and get all the rewards. There are two modes available: Regular and Grand. Grand yields higher rewards and carries random rules in each stage, making it much harder. It can be played by paying 1 ticket. The ticket can be obtained from the Marathon or bought from the shop for 300 gems. Regular does not have random rules like in Grand, but yields lower rewards instead. It can be played by paying coins (the price depends on the player's progress in the story). The players will faces fake circus performers wielding various weapons. There can be up to three rounds, and the players must score two victories to win. Each round is timed 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the opponent before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose. Enemy Info Stage 1 *Name: Tightrope-walker *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Keen Katana (Katana) *Rule: Shadow Blessing (Passing Shadow Regeneration) *Special Ability: Flying Katana *Shadow Abilities: **Dash **Shift **Burst **Leap Stage 2 *Name: Strongman *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Skullgrinder *Rule: Vicious Circle (Your attack strengthens enemy) *Shadow Abilities: **Anvil **Concussion Stage 3 *Name: Doll-woman *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Steel Claws (Claws) *Rule: Invincible (Enemy can only be damaged while stunned) *Shadow Abilities (Regular only): **Dash **Blink **Bolt Stage 4 *Name: Snake Woman *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Crown Defender (Shuang Gou) *Rule: Snake Charmer (Stacking poison effect) (Both Regular and Grand) *Shadow Abilities: **Slide **Peg-Top **Burst Stage 5 *Name: Invisible Man *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Nightbanes (Axes) *Rule: Invisible One (Opponent is invisible) (Both Regular and Grand) Stage 6 *Name: Acrobat *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Weightened Nunchaku (Nunchaku) *Rule: Competition (Score Victory) *Shadow Abilities: **Flail **Peg-Top **Cloud Stage 7 *Name: Evil Clown *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Accusers (Kamas) *Rule: Shadow Juggernaut (Your enemy gains shadow energy more than usual but loses heath while in Shadow form.) *Shadow Abilities: **Ripper **Blink **Porcupine Stage 8 Fakir Kamal is the leader of the fake circus troupe. He is fought as the boss, and defeating him will thwart their evil scheme. There can be up to five rounds, and the player must score three victories to win. *Name: Fakir Kamal *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Crane's Wings (Deer Horns) *Armor: Fine Raiment *Helm: Wrapped Kui *Ranged Weapon: Luna Chakrams (Chakrams) Special Ability *'Fire Breathing' Sprays liquid fuel from his mouth to create a fire blow. The player will be knocked down and take damage if they get hit by the fire. Moves *'Scrapper ' A sequence of 5 attacks with Deer Horns. *'Locust Raid ' An agile kick sequence, consisting of 4 attacks. Shadow Abilities *'Twist' Spins around, striking outwards with the Deer Horns before tucking in his arms and pirouetting into the air surrounded by a ring of Shadow Energy. *'Peg-Top ' Tucks into a breakdance windmill, rapidly spinning horizontally forward while twirling his legs in the air, kicking the player many times. *'Burst ' Slams a fist into the ground, causing a close-range explosive burst of Shadow energy around the merchant, and teleporting him backwards. *'Roll' Charges up and rolls a Chakram charged with Shadow energy on the ground, which spins forwards through the player's legs, before returning and hitting them again from behind. Rewards The rewards are the Trophies, which can be used to purchase the Unique Booster Pack from the store. #Basic Unique Pack costs 250 trophies. It contains 3 Rare cards and 1 Epic card. #Premium Unique Pack costs 1200 trophies. It contains 3 Epic cards and 1 Legendary card. More Trophies will be given if the players win more stages. Some stages have an additional reward of their own and when the players complete that stage, they will be given those rewards (one-time only). Marathon The players will get a number of marathon points after winning one event stage. They can use the marathon points to redeem the Rogue Showman's Set, along with other prizes, from the marathon menu. Rogue Showman's Set consists of four items of Epic rarity. *Crane's Wings (Deer Horns) *Fine Raiment (Armor) *Wrapped Kui (Helm) *Luna Chakrams (Chakrams) The marathon points will not be reduced if a prize is redeemed, and all the prizes can only be redeemed one-time. *1-8 points for winning a fight in Regular. *7-56 points for winning a fight in Grand. Gallery revelations (1).jpg revelations (2).jpg revelations (3).jpg revelations (4).jpg revelations (5).jpg revelations (6).jpg revelations (7).jpg revelations (8).jpg revelations (9).jpg revelations (10).jpg revelations (11).jpg revelations (12).jpg revelations (13).jpg revelations (14).jpg revelations (15).jpg revelations (16).jpg revelations (17).jpg revelations (18).jpg revelations (19).jpg Revelations (28).jpg|If player loses revelations (20).jpg revelations (21).jpg|If player wins revelations (22).jpg revelations (23).jpg revelations (24).jpg revelations (25).jpg revelations (26).jpg Revelations (29).jpg Revelations (30).jpg revelations (27).jpg|Rogue Showman's set Trivia *Both the Invisible Man and Kamal will talk to the player during the fight depending on whether they attacks the player or vice versa. **In the case of Kamal, he will also speak at the beginning of the fight, when his health drops to a certain point, or when using his fire breath ability. *Tightrope-walker's Katana ability is the same ability of Ling, used during the fight with him. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Dynasty